DeltoraBook
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: The Deltora Quest gang find FaceBook in Deltora! I know that there are a lot of these on Fanfiction, but please give mine a chance! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**I know that there are heaps of these out there, but please give mine a chance! I have read a lot of these that include the Hunger Games and Harry Potter, so I thought that I should do a Deltora Quest one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the Goddess of all things Deltorian, Emily Rodda. I wish I was, tho…**

**DELTORABOOK**

**King Lief – **Is anyone on? I'm so bored here!

**Doom & Gloom – **Lief! What are you doing of DeltoraBook? You're meant to be signing the documents for the land thing!

**Jasmine Flower – **What did I miss? What's this 'land thing'?

**King Lief – **To tell the truth, Jasmine, I don't know either.

**Kirsten-At-ShadowGate – **Hello!

**Lindal's Guy – **WTF? I thought that we killed Kirsten?!

**Jasmine Flower –** Barda! :( Don't swear! And yes, I'm pretty sure that we killed Kirsten.

**Kirsten-At-ShadowGate **– What can I say? Free Wi-Fi when u r dead is part of the insurance pack.

**King Lief – **HOW COME I DIDN'T HEAR OF AN INSURANCE PACK 4 WHEN U DIE?!

**Jasmine Flower** – Um…

**Doom & Gloom –** Lief, get back to the signing!

**King Lief –** NO WAY IN EFFING DELTORA!

**Jasmine Flower –** LIEF! No swearing!

**_Jasmine Flower is no longer in a relationship with King Lief_**

**King Lief –** JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FINE! I WILL NEVER EFFING SWEAR AGAIN IN EFFING DELTORA AGAIN, OK?!

**Dain 3 Jasmine –** LOL Lief u just swore.

**King Lief –** Shut the effing up Dain

**King Lief –** Let me guess, u have the effing insurance thing that Kirsten has.

**Dain 3 Jasmine –** Yup! It's awesome! I get free smoothies and chicks every day, delivered fresh to my room…

**King Lief – **OMG u get free chicks? Someone kill me now!

**Laughing Jack's Ghost –** Gladly

**Jasmine Flower –** Lief, you are not meant to look at other girls! We are in a relationship!

**King Lief –** Not since u dumped me in public on DeltoraBook.

**Jasmine Flower –** FINE!

**_Jasmine Flower is now in a relationship with King Lief_**

**Jasmine Flower –** Happy?

**King Lief –** Yeah! ;)

**Laughing Jack's Ghost – **Oh damn I can't kill Lief anymore. :(

**Lindal's Guy –** LOL Laughing Jack u got trolled by Jasmine.

**Dain 3 Jasmine –** Aw I wanted Lief to die…

**Jasmine Flower –** ? Why?

**Dain 3 Jasmine –** So I could marry u, of course!

**Jasmine Flower –** um… ur dead

**Dain 3 Jasmine –** So?

**Jasmine Flower – **Does anyone else think that that is wrong?

**King Lief –** GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND DAIN

**Sharn-Lief-Love –** Lief, u have DeltoraBook?

**King Lief –** Mum, can u please change ur name? ur name makes it sound like u and I are dating

**Sharn-Lief-Love –** OK!

**_Sharn-Lief-Love changed her name to Endon-Love-U-4eva_**

**Endon-Love-U-4eva – **Happy now, Lief?

**King Lief –** Yeah! :)

**So! That is the first chapter! Did you like it? Should I continue?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**King Lief changed his name to Lief-the-Hobo**_

**Lindal's Guy typed: **Lief, ho hobo?

**Lief-the-Hobo typed:** It's a thang

**Jasmine Flower typed:** Is it just me or did Lief just run around Del with no clothes on?

**Doom & Gloom typed:** AHH! MY EYES!

**Endon-Love-U-4eva typed:** LIEF! :( Why did you just run around Del naked? I have heaps of complaints from the citizens!

**Nerida & Lief typed:** U have an amazing body boyfriend!

**Jasmine Flower typed:** LIEF! :( YOU AND NERIDA ARE DATING?! OK! IT IS OFFICIAL! U AND ME ARE OVER!

_**Jasmine Flower has ditched Lief-the-Hobo forever and blocked him**_

**Lief-the-Hobo typed: **Nah, I'm cool with Jasmine ditching me. I'm the most handsome guy in all of Deltora so all of the girls will be flocking at my doors!

**Dain 3 Jasmine typed: **Yay! Now I can marry Jasmine!

**Jasmine Flower typed:**__Yeah rite!

**Lindal's Guy typed: **I don't see any girls Lief…

**Jasmine Flower typed:** I suppose I should tell you, what this chick is thinking…

**Lief-the-Hobo typed:** WHAT CHICK?

**Lindal's Guy typed: **Still don't see any chicks Lief…

**Lief-the-Hobo typed:** Give them time. WHAT CHICK JASMINE?!

**Jasmine Flower typed:** It's hard out here for a chick

**Doom & Gloom typed: **Oh rite she is singing 'Hard Out Here' by Lily Allen

**Jasmine Flower typed:** OMG Dad u listen to music?

**Nerida & Lief typed:** I'm at ur door Lief! I LOVE U 4EVA!

**Lindal's Guy typed:** I don't see anything except the slightly freaky face of Nerida Lief…

**Lief-the-Hobo typed:** Shut up Barda

**Lindal's Guy typed:** Naw

**Lief-the-Hobo typed:** THAT'S AN ORDER FROM THE KING

**Jasmine Flower typed:** BUT U AIN'T THE KING ANYMORE UR A HOBO LOL U GOT TROLLED BY URSELF LIEF!

**Doom & Gloom typed:** …

**Endon-Love-U-4eva typed:** …

**Jared's Luv typed:** Jasmine, why are you acting psycho?

**Jasmine Flower typed: **DAD HAVE YOU BEEN HAVING AFFAIRS?!

**Doom & Gloom typed: **… No… why?

**Jasmine Flower typed:** THEN WHO IS JARED'S LUV?

**Jared's Luv typed:** It's me, Anna

**Doom & Gloom typed:** Anna…?

**Jasmine Flower typed:** MUM?!

**Jared's Luv typed:** You've grown up so much Jasmine…

**Endon-Luv-U-4eva typed:** Hey… if Anna is on (Hey Anna!) does that mean that Endon…?

**Sharn's Hubby typed: **Sharn…

**Endon-Luv-U-4eva typed:** OMG ENDON! Y didn't u tell me that u have the insurance pack and DeltoraBook…?

**Sharn's Hubby typed:** I'm so sorry…

**Jasmine Flower typed:** Say something I'm giving up on you…

**RaladinRules typed:** Let's play a game!

**FardeepDiamond typed:** A singing game!

**ToraIsSoBright typed:** U have to sing part of a song and we have to guess it!

**Lief-the-Hobo typed:** OK lets start playing!

**Lindal's Guy typed:** Still don't see anything…

**The singing game is next! Thank you to my first reviewers! Luv u guys!**

**I don't own Hard Out Here and Say Something!**

**I had to change the formatting because someone called CatSpats something told me that the old formatting wasn't allowed becuz it was chat, but I thought it was perfectly harmless, thank you very much! So I just changed it to 'typed' over and over again. **

**Can you guess who RaladinRocks, FardeepDiamond and ToraIsSoBright are? ;)**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasmine Flower typed: **I'll start. All of this wild wild love of ours, it can't be tamed…

**Doom & Gloom typed: **Um… Wild Wild Love?

**Lief-the-Hobo typed: **I'm next! I'm going back to the ocean, back to where I'm from…

**RaladinRocks typed: **Old Scars by Ryan Keen.

**ToraIsSoBright typed:** You know your songs!

**RaladinRocks typed: **Thx!

**FardeepDiamond typed: **Cause you make me move, yeah you always make me go

**Lindal's Guy typed:** Find You! It's a favourite of Lindal's!

**Painted-Broome typed:** Aw thx Barda

**Dain 3 Jasmine typed:** How about this! I loooooooooovvvvvveeeeeeeeeeee you so much JASMINE!

**Lief-the-Hobo typed:** THAT ISN'T A SONG DAIN! IT'S A BUNCH OF RANDOM WORDS!

**Nerida & Lief typed:** Meh. I don't give. Try and guess this one! Put you on repeat, hear you everywhere I go

**RaladinRocks typed: **Um…

**Lindal's Guy typed: **Uh…

**Doom & Gloom typed: **Erm…

**Lief-the-Hobo typed:** I KNOW! It's Repeat by Zendaya! She's so damn beautiful…

**Jasmine Flower typed:** *sob*

**Painted-Broome typed:** Forget him Jasmine. He's a no-good hobo.

**Nerida & Lief typed:** YEAH FORGET HIM JASMINE he's MINE!

**Jasmine Flower typed:** I'm going back to the Forests of Silence! Forget the palace life! Let's go, Filli and Kree!

_**Doom & Gloom shuns Lief-the-Hobo.**_

_**Lindal's Guy shuns Lief-the-Hobo.**_

_**Painted-Broome shuns Lief-the-Hobo.**_

_**RaladinRocks shuns Lief-the-Hobo.**_

_**FardeepDiamond shuns Lief-the-Hobo.**_

_**ToraIsSoBright shuns Lief-the-Hobo.**_

_**Endon-Luv-U-4eva reluctantly shuns Lief-the-Hobo.**_

_**Sharn's Hubby reluctantly shuns Lief-the-Hobo.**_

_**Jared's Luv fiercely shuns Lief-the-Hobo.**_

_**Dain 3 Jasmine happily shuns Lief-the-Hobo.**_

_**EVERYONE shuns Lief-the-Hobo except Nerida & Lief because she is just weird.**_

**Lief-the-Hobo typed: **Y is everyone shunning me?

**Doom & Gloom typed:** U MADE JASMINE LEAVE U HOBO!

**Lief-the-Hobo typed:** YEAH IM A HOBO

_**Doom & Gloom faceplams **_

**Jasmine Flower typed: **Hey there is free Wi-Fi in the Forests of Silence cool

**Filli-Puff-Ball typed: **Squeak!

**Kree-the-Proud-Raven typed: **Squawk!

**Lindal's Guy typed: **What happened to the game?

**Doom & Gloom typed:** The HOBO messed the game up

**Lief-the-Hobo typed:** Hey, I should make a TV show that is called: Two and a ½ Hobos!

**Jasmine Flower typed:** Who would watch it?

**Nerida & Lief typed:** I WOULD LIEF! MARRY ME!

**Lief-the-Hobo typed:** No. Me and Zendaya are in a relationship rite now.

**Endon-Luv-U-4eva typed: **Seriously Lief darling? Zendaya? I would prefer Jasmine…

**Jasmine Flower typed:** And I prefer the hobo not being alive.  
**Doom & Gloom, Painted-Broome, Lindal's Guy, Laughing Jack's Ghost and 10 million others like this**

**Lief-the-Hobo typed: **How many people want me dead?

**Jasmine Flower typed: **A LOT!**  
Laughing Jack's Ghost, Kirsten-At-ShadowGate, OH IM GONNA GET YOU LIEF, Shadow-Lord-the-Lord-of-Deltora-and-Dorne, and 10 million other monsters like this**

**Lief-the-Hobo typed: **OMG THE SHADOW LORD HAS DELTORABOOK!

**Lindal's Guy typed: **WTF Hobo

**Shadow-Lord-the-Lord-of-Deltora-and-Dorne typed: **HAHAHAHA! I WILL KILL YOU LIEF! IN UR SLEEP!

**Jasmine Flower typed:** …

**Jasmine Flower typed:** Rite…

**End of the chapter 3! **


End file.
